


В другом мире

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, The Adventure of the Three Garridebs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В другом мире Джон Уотсон умирает. Но не в этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В другом мире

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Another World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363755) by [Lefaym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)
> 
> BBC!вариация на тему "Трёх Гарридебов".

В другом мире Джон Уотсон умирает.  
В другом мире пуля попадает в его сердце. А может, и в ногу, но проходит на два дюйма левее, чем надо, задев артерию, и Джон истекает кровью, умирает прямо здесь, на полу.  
— Я в порядке, Шерлок, правда, — говорит Джон. — Это всего лишь царапина. Я в порядке.  
Но Шерлоку нужно убедиться, ему нужно увидеть своими глазами, потому что в другом мире Джон мёртв, и Шерлок не может рисковать. Он разрезает ножом пропитанную кровью ткань брюк – как можно более осторожно, чтобы ни в коем случае не задеть рану.  
— Царапина, — шепчет Шерлок и чувствует, как сжимается его сердце. — Всего лишь царапина.  
Шерлок знает тридцать семь способов убить человека голыми руками, и в другом мире забившийся подальше от его пылающего огнём взгляда в угол убийца испытывает их все на своей шкуре.

* * *

В этом мире Джон Уотсон сидит на диване с перебинтованной ногой и печатает, описывая в своём блоге недавние события. Он тихо напевает под нос глупую песенку, потирает плечо, поджимает губы, когда ему не удаётся сразу найти нужное слово. В этом мире Шерлок наблюдает за ним, запоминает каждое движение век, каждый вдох, каждый признак того, что сердце Джона продолжает биться, что его мозг продолжает посылать электрические импульсы по нервам, и Джон остаётся Джоном.  
В другом мире в морге лежит холодное тело Джона, и на его губах нарастает тонкая корочка льда. В другом мире Шерлока пробирает жар – после того, как он сломал все кости в своих руках о стены тюремной камеры.  
— Шерлок?  
Видение рассеивается от звука его голоса. В этом мире Джон смотрит на него с почти укоряющей улыбкой.  
— Я действительно в порядке.  
— Знаю, — слишком быстро отвечает Шерлок.  
— Нет, не знаешь, — Джон поднимается, вздрагивает, когда приходится ступить на раненую ногу, но всё равно, хромая, пересекает комнату и останавливается перед Шерлоком. Кладёт руки ему на плечи, заставляя Шерлока посмотреть ему в глаза. — Со мной всё хорошо.  
В этом мире это правда.  
Шерлок чувствует, что дрожит — потому что этот мир слишком близко к тому, другому миру, и ему необходимо, чтобы здесь всё было по-другому, так что первый и последний раз он склоняется к Джону, прижимается своими губами к его и целует.  
Первый и последний, потому что он действительно женат на работе, а Джон предпочитает женщин; но сейчас всё неважно, потому что в этом мире Джон Уотсон жив, и у него тёплые, сухие губы.  
Когда Шерлок подаётся назад, Джон смотрит на него, приподняв бровь и наклонив голову, но ни о чём не спрашивает, и Шерлок осознаёт, что Джону и не нужно ни о чём спрашивать - Джон всё понимает, понимает гораздо лучше, чем сам Шерлок, лучше, чем Шерлоку когда-либо удастся понять.  
— Оно того стоило, — говорит Джон.  
— Стоило?  
Джон откашливается.  
— Да. Поймать пулю. Стоило того, чтобы узнать… ну, ты понимаешь.  
И Шерлок кивает — что бы ни произошло сегодня, что бы он ни сделал, это кое-что значит для Джона; этого Джона, _его_ Джона, Джона, которого не волнуют никакие другие миры, который даже не знает об их существовании.  
В этом мире Джон стоит напротив него, и всё хорошо.


End file.
